


Book Cover For The Fic: Mad, Bad & Dangerous To Know

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Book cover for the fic Mad Bad and Dangerous to know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little_Paws designed a book cover for my Sterek BDSM fic Mad, Bad & Dangerous To Know and it's AWESOME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Cover For The Fic: Mad, Bad & Dangerous To Know

Little_Paws has just finished reading 'Manhattan Alpha' and caught up on 'Mad, Bad & Dangerous To Know'. She asked if I would mind if she did a book cover for it and here it is. I'm blown away my story inspired something like this. It is just AWESOME! Thanks Little_Paws.


End file.
